The Professor and the Mercenary
by mykingdomfan
Summary: An AU setting for a rather strange pairing, Raine and Kratos, set in modern times, with no Cruxis, or Angels. Kratos is normal. With guest appearance by other Tale characters. "His son needed a tutor, that's what she was, nothing more, nothing less. If only everyone would stop giving him the side eye."


I've seen AUs where people put their favorite characters into a normal world, I've decided to try it. By taking Tales character and inserting them in one world. A single town. Each story will have three chapters, a single story focus on one pairing each. The first one will be, Raine and Kratos-Please don't shoot me for that pairing, but I've always liked them. And if you have a pairing you wish me to try, let me know and I'll consider it.

* * *

Kratos couldn't honestly remember the last time he had walked down the hallways of his son's school, not that his son wasn't a trouble maker. No, some day's he was sure Lloyd ran on a constant sugar high.

Even if he couldn't remember giving him any.

He stifled back a sigh as he realize how alike his dead wife, and son were. Both loved trouble, both innocent and were drawn to mischief like moths to a flame. Anna, it hadn't felt like five years had passed since the car accident that claimed her young life.

A drunk driver had killed Anna and her best friend Martel, both leaving gaping holes in their respective families. Martel had left her husband to care for her younger brother by himself, he knew Yuan was doing as well as he could, raising a boy who the whole town knew resented him.

Anna left their young son, himself and her brother Dirk. He'd never been more thankful for his brother-in-law, helping him raise a five year old when his business as a lawyer got to be too hectic.

Of course, right now he wondered how and why he was being called in, Lloyd didn't start fights. He knew starting unnecessary fights would get him kicked out of his karate class. So why did he start one?

As he opened the door to the principle's waiting room, he wondered why he was starting one now.

Kratos didn't know why no one was supervising his son, but that was the least of his concern. Lloyd had a boy taller than him in a headlock, and his younger friend Genis was holding onto another boy's legs with a death grip, either to trip him or keep him from his friend he didn't know.

What he did know, was that Lloyd should know this was unacceptable behavior. He opened his mouth to announce his presence, along with a stern yelling that was sure to get his son to stop, when a higher voice, but no less stern then what his own would've sounded like had he gotten to speak.

"Lloyd Aurion and Genis Sage!"

A silver blur went right pass him in a beeline for his son and friend, and before the boys could stop the fight, the woman-which he was now able to tell-had gripped both one of Lloyd's and Genis's ear in each hand and began a scolding even he wasn't sure he could top.

He barely caught her words, but he surely heard his son and his friend begging for mercy, which he was sure they wouldn't find. Before he could step forward and save his son from the obviously enraged woman, she let them go almost immediately, both stumbling and looking a mix of stunned and stubbornness.

Of course now his son recognized him standing in the doorway, looking decidedly unamused and gulped. "Hey, dad..."

"Lloyd," he greeted, his tone alone telling his son how upset he was. And by how his ten year old boy cringed, his tone had said more than words ever could dare.

"I have the perfect excuse," his son always did, even if it made it worse for him in the long run.

"Genis is my witness," the small silver haired boy, who bore an uncanny resemblance to the silver tornado, often, was.

The sound of high heels tapping on the floor, made him glance at the woman by his side, who looked as unamused as he felt. Apparently she had heard this as often as he had.

Before either of them could get to the truth, the principle's assistant stepped in, with coffee. Of course, she left four rowdy boys unattended because she wanted coffee. People's stupidity sometimes made him doubt leaving his boy in public school.

The young girl, quite possibly an intern, looked surprised briefly, then nodded at the door. "The principle will see you anytime," She told them, then set the coffee down and indicated to the guilty looking children. "I'll watch them for you."

It took all his restraint not to be a sarcastic ass, only because his son was in the area did he resist, barely. The woman beside him seemed to want to do the same as him, with maybe more physical violence, given the way her hands clenched at her side.

Instead she gave the girl a stiff nod, and walked with her head held high, before she turned swiftly and pointed at one of the chairs. "Genis sit down and do not move."

The boy moved swiftly, while all he had to do was point at the chair next to Genis and Lloyd scurried away. He followed the silver haired woman and sat down in one of the hard chairs, while the principle drew up some papers.

And then he discovered his son started a fight, after some boy had pushed down Collette, his son's other friend. While he had truly never met her, he knew Lloyd cared a great deal for the blonde. He also knew why he had yet to meet her, because she was often too sick to really leave her house and play.

And Genis got dragged in, because being around Lloyd was asking for trouble.

"You mean to tell me, my son is being punished, for protecting a sick girl?"

It sounded ludicrous to his own head, and while he didn't show it, he was proud of his son. Protecting the girl who was weaker than most girls her age, it was something Lloyd would always do.

Raine-as he learned from this meeting-apparently felt the same, "you mean they're in trouble, for defended a girl?" She asked, clear disbelief in her voice, which sounded much calmer then her screeching volume.

The principle, obviously flustered from his cold stare, and Raine's cool contempt, tried to straighten up. "It's not that," she defended, trying to set herself up to deal with both of them. "I don't mind them defending her, I mind the fight, and there could've been other ways to stop them."

This woman appeared to live in a world where violence never solved anything.

Idiot.

"Very well," Kratos said, low and softly, sounded much more dangerous than he really intended, as he stood. "I will talk to my son about defend weak, sick girls, and how talking to people will prevent their fist from meeting his face."

Raine nodded as she stood, "yes, and my brother will learn not to defend his friends, and do anything to insure their safety. We've been forewarned, thank you and have a good day."

The second they walked out, leaving a flustered and indignant principle, she went to her brother, grabbed his hand and walked him out. While he collected his son and didn't say anything until they were on the road to home.

"Dad I swear, I did not start that fight! They just wouldn't stop picking on Collette, I had to do something!"

His son, near desperate pleas, halting at his sigh. He glanced at his son as he looked fully prepared to be scolded. But all Kratos could manage was a tired sounding, "Lloyd?"

The ten year old winced slightly, but awaited further words without complaint, "just don't get caught next time."

That was obviously not what Lloyd had expected, as he rubbed his ear and tilted his head in confusion, "excuse me?"

Kratos scowled slightly, "you heard me." Keeping his eyes on the road, and not looking at his son who was confused about being off the hook.

He did however glance briefly when he heard-what he was sure in Lloyd's ear was an evil chuckle-that sounded more like a slightly maniacal giggle, that only served to remind him of Anna, and how proud she'd be of their son.

|X|X|X|

The next time he saw Ms. Sage, was at parent-teacher night. When both of them had been stopped from leaving, and asked to sit as she started to talk about Genis being bumped up another grade, and Lloyd retaking 4th grade.

It wasn't that his son was stupid, but that school honestly bored him. And he couldn't really blame him, school bored him when he was a child, but then the teacher started to talk about how Lloyd might have ADHD, then he interrupted.

"My son is not sick," He hissed with all venom. Honestly he'd prefer his son having a mountain load of energy, oppose to when Anna died, and he had been quite and subdued.

"If I may, I can vouch for that," Raine spoke up; having gotten a look in her eyes that spoke of cold retribution if the teacher should interrupt. "Lloyd has been at my house on play dates with my brother, he has shown none of the signs, some kids just get bored."

He came very close to letting the relief show on his face; it was rare someone else notice the same thing.

"A hobby would be better than some medicine, with unknown side effects."

His son did have a hobby, practicing woodwork and beating people up.

"My son may fall slightly behind, but that is only because he isn't interested." He insisted, often Lloyd complained that school was pointless, and he doubted he'd ever would need most of the lessons.

Lloyd was also cursed with Anna's short attention span.

"That's why Ms. Sage is here, I had hoped she'd be able to find a tutor, so I wouldn't have to fail him." Kratos hated it when people tried to help he raise his son, only Dirk was allowed and he was family. These strangers, unhelpful.

"Fine, if Mr. Aurion is okay with it, Lloyd will get a tutor." Then she turned and looked at him with softer blue eyes, "Mr. Aurion?"

Honestly, he'd rather not, but a tutor would help his son. With sigh born of long suffering to come, he nodded reluctantly, "fine, I'm leaving." This was all he could handle of meddlesome people. But as he stood to leave, a hand gripped his sleeve, and he found a sterner look in those deep blue eyes, "expect the help at 2:00, pm. tomorrow."

He nodded, fighting a scowl, and jerked his arm away from her. Just what he needed, the woman would find some teenager to help his son, and he'd be forced to pay someone for help he didn't want nor think a teenager could give, wonderful.

If he knew what was coming, he'd probably have stopped it.

|X|X|X|

At 2:00 pm, exactly, there was no bubble gum popping, annoying fifteen year old. It was Ms. Sage. He could only blink, as she walked in as if she was welcome. He watched her hang her coat, and placed her purse upon the side table.

Kratos took a deep breath, and reminded himself to think of his son. "Ms. Sage, what are you doing here?" He questioned as she turned to give her attention to him, and not the house, "did you leave the tutor outside?"

For reasons unknown to him, her lips twitched into a smile, before she schooled her face into a serious and dignified look. "No, Mr. Aurion, I will be Lloyd's tutor, I thought if I told you, you'd refuse."

She's quite right he would, he did not want some woman in here. He didn't want Lloyd to get used to it either, because the boy would get attached.

"Oh, ho, who is this?"

And his damn brother-in-law would get the completely wrong idea.

Dirk walked from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish cloth, looking Raine up and down with a critical eye, before nodding approvingly.

Well, shit.

"Dirk, this is Ms. Sage, Lloyd's new tutor," he introduced grudgingly, he knew, because Raine looked exasperated, but Dirk seemed amused.

Of course, that would be when Lloyd would pop up. "My new, what now?" He grumbled, a mouth full of cookies, and then upon spotting Raine, he grinned with cookie crumbs going everywhere.

"Oh, hey, Ms. Sage!"

"Lloyd, swallow," He instructed, his son doing what was told, and wiped his mouth free of most cookie crumbs, leaving them to scatter on the floor. Really, how one ten year old, made such a mess was sometimes beyond him.

"Sorry, is Genis here, Ms. Sage?" Lloyd asked eagerly, looking around Ms. Sage, as if Genis would appear by magic. However his face fell, upon Ms. Sage, shaking her head.

"No, Lloyd, today we're going to get your grade up." And if possible, he looked even more crestfallen, at her words.

And sounded downright fearful, as he asked, "You're-You're gonna make me study?"

Kratos snorted, his boy was downright against homework, and studying, and especially math. "Would you honestly prefer having to take 4th grade again?" He asked, to which he looked at his dad with horror.

"You-You're all gaining up on me! Uncle Dirk, help!" Lloyd cried, clinging to his uncle, hoping his uncle take pity on him. However his hope was short lived, as he scooted the boy up the stairs, "Oh no, you're gonna let Ms. Sage help you, or no more woodcarving."

Kratos had to admit, he had never seen his son move so fast, at one of hobbies getting removed from his list of things to do. Even Ms. Sage seemed amused, "A hobby he has?" She asked, to which Dirk laughed.

"Oh yes, that and karate, boy can't decide if he wants to be a woodcarver or fighting champ."

"Or both!" Lloyd helpfully called from up the stairs, making Dirk laugh more, as Ms. Sage even smile.

"Yes," Dirk agreed, as he directed Ms. Sage up the stairs, "Why don't you help the lad, and me and Kratos will whip you up something."

He was pretty sure Dirk's smile widened at his own look of brief horror and then resigned anger. He then walked into the kitchen, grumbling as he heard Ms. Sage protest, while Dirk insisted.

The minute Dirk walked in, he knew he had to know, Ms. Sage's presence would be short lived, a week, maybe two since the universe hated him.

"Don't say a word," He warned, as Dirk seemed awfully happy. It never boded well for him.

Dirk pointed to himself, trying and failing to look innocent, "me? I haven't said a word."

"It's your thoughts that scare me."

"She's beautiful."

"And she's temporally; you won't see her after two weeks."

"And you believe that?"

"Yes."

He was going to believe that, because he would not allow anyone to replace Anna, even a pretty silver haired, blue eyes, woman.


End file.
